


you are mine (and i am yours)

by engagedtomycat



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, haseul makes a small cameo, soft yeorry gf teas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engagedtomycat/pseuds/engagedtomycat
Summary: Yeojin spends her time decorating Yerim’s nails after school. Or in other words, a date in  their secluded classroom.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin
Kudos: 81





	you are mine (and i am yours)

**Author's Note:**

> just some short yeorry i whipped up because i love them,,, a normal amount,,,

“I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Yeojinnie!” Yerim reassured the shorter girl and wrapped her arms around Yeojin’s waist. Her girlfriend had finally finished supplementary lessons since her grade for language in the last midterms didn’t reach the required passing grade.  


Yerim knew that Yeojin was a smart girl and could easily ace any test if she put her mind to it. However, Yeojin was so easily distracted whenever she hit the books and would end up doing other stuff instead. 

There was once a time where Yeojin was so reluctant to study, she ended up cleaning her room which only happened once in a blue moon. Even her elder sister, Haseul, was extremely taken aback.

“Who are you and what have you done to my sister?” Haseul gasped, glancing around. The idea of Yeojin’s room as spick-and-span was entertaining to her. 

“You are so  _ annoying _ , just get out already!!!” Yeojin shooed Haseul away by shoving the older girl’s back into the hallway, closing the door behind her.

Anyways, you get the gist of it. Yeojin hated tests more than anything. No matter how many times Yerim initiated a study group at the library so she could help the shorter girl focus more on the crucial info that the exams would test her on, everything that was being explained to Yeojin would enter one ear and leave the other. Yeojin also spent more time staring at Yerim instead, because her girlfriend was very attractive when she explained a certain topic while moving her arms around.  


That never ended well though, because Yerim, without fail, always caught Yeojin staring instead of focusing.

“You’re doing it again!” Yerim huffs while pointing her mechanical pencil accusingly at the shorter girl.

“Doing what exactly?” Yeojin feigns ignorance.

“Not paying attention. Where’s your thinking cap that I told you to put on before?” Yerim taps her head with her finger.

“Oh, sorry but I’m afraid I left it at home… but I have my staring goggles though!” Yeojin used her fingers and imitated the action of looking through a pair of binoculars. Yerim couldn’t hold in her smile any longer when her girlfriend was being such a dork. She finally broke out in laughter and Yeojin grinned, ecstatic that she could hear Yerim’s laugh which was music to her ears. 

Later on, Yeojin received her paper with a bright red mark of a one digit number and a note at the bottom of the page which wrote, **SEE ME!**

_ Oh, shiiiiiitttttttt— _

* * *

Thankfully, Yerim didn’t stay mad at Yeojin for too long and waited for her girlfriend after school every day so they could walk back home together. After a week of supplementary lessons and a make-up test (or hell, as Yeojin would prefer to call it,) it was finally over. Supplementary lessons sucked a lot because it took away her after school dates with Yerim, whether it’d be playing at the arcade or stopping by the ice-cream parlour. 

“I’m never  **not** studying for my tests ever again.” Yeojin concluded and plopped on the chair in front of Yerim’s desk. The taller girl smiled and patted her girlfriend on the head. Yeojin reminded Yerim of a chihuahua sometimes. Cute, small and loveable. 

“I hope you’re not bluffing this time! I don’t think I could handle another week of not going on after-school dates with my girlfriend again…” Yerim trails off, intertwining her fingers with Yeojin on the wooden desk. Yeojin gave a light squeeze and sighed.

“Have I ever lied to you, my wonderful girlfriend?”

“Well, let’s see…” Yerim ponders as she scratches the skin beneath her chin.

“Wait, don’t answer that.” Yeojin deadpanned with a flat voice which prompted a contagious giggle from Yerim’s lips. 

“I was just joking, don’t worry! I know you’re not the type of person to keep any secrets from me.”

Yeojin hums in response. “Ugh, you know me so well. Now, let me do your nails, Yerim-ah.” 

“Ooh, I’ve been waiting for you to say that!” Yerim made a show of wriggling all 10 fingers. Yeojin grabs her kit that has the essentials needed to paint one’s nails. Nail decoration was a hobby of hers and she loved practicing it on Yerim since her girlfriend had beautiful, manicured hands. She marvelled continuously at Yerim’s long and slender fingers while applying a coat of polish on the taller girl’s nails.

“Oh?” Yeojin took Yerim’s hand closer to her eyes so she could inspect it, “You already had your cuticles trimmed?”

Yerim nods. “I was waiting for you to decorate my nails so I took extra care of my nails in the meantime!”

_ I have the cutest girlfriend in the world,  _ Yeojin silently thought, her heart growing fonder at Yerim’s eagerness to get her nails painted.

“Feeling lucky that the great Im Yeojin could finally fulfill your wish then?”

“Yep, I’m the luckiest girl in the world!” Yerim’s toothy smile shone brighter than the sun itself and Yeojin wondered if she needed sunglasses to prevent her from getting blinded.

“Hm, cute. What colour are you feeling today?” Yeojin displayed all the colours she owned. Yerim’s eyes flickered to each bottle and chose the one that stood out to her the most.

“I’ll go with pink today.”

“Great choice, dear customer!” 

Yerim chuckles softly at the funny voice Yeojin used. Her girlfriend always knew how to give her a good laugh.

“Okay, both hands on the desk!” Yeojin instructed.

Yerim did as she was told without reluctance. She knew and memorised her girlfriend’s nail routine since it was always the same. 

Firstly, Yeojin would apply three thin layers of nail polish instead of a lumpy and thick layer. Next, Yeojin would avoid painting all the way to Yerim’s cuticles or the sides of her nails and lastly, Yeojin would check to see if the paint had dried by slightly pressing the painted nails together. Tapping her foot on the floor and humming softly was also a way to pass time while Yeojin worked her magic. Yerim never complained whenever Yeojin took too long because she knew how professional her girlfriend was at nail art. It also gave her a chance to admire her cute girlfriend’s face when she concentrated.

Yerim really couldn’t pick a favourite when it came to Yeojin’s facial features. Her fluffy cheeks was undeniably, the best part but there was also her small face and pouty lips and—

It was truly impossible to pick only one. Yerim loved everything about Yeojin.

Being too kept up in her love for her cute girlfriend, Yerim didn’t realise that Yeojin was already finished decorating her nails.

“Yerim? Yerim-ah!” Yeojin snapped her fingers to bring Yerim back to reality.

“Huh?”

“I’m done. Do you like the results?”

Yerim blinked at her girlfriend thoughtfully before bringing her nails closer to her face. It was a pretty shade of pastel pink and Yerim stared in awe, amazed by how neatly Yeojin painted her nails.

“Are you kidding? I love it!” Yerim squeals but stops abruptly when her sharp eye catches something off on one of her nails. There was a white mark on the nail of her ring finger. Upon closer inspection, Yerim realises the white mark was a detailed drawing of a cherry. 

Yerim was dumbfounded. “Yeojinnie, why is there a cherry mark on my nail here?” 

Yeojin was uncharacteristically bashful all of a sudden, leaving Yerim clueless than ever.

“I’m reserving this finger for the future.” Yeojin murmured, fiddling with her fingers in her lap without looking at Yerim’s expression. She was… frightened to know what Yerim’s thoughts were.

“My ring finger…?” It eventually dawned on Yerim that Yeojin was implying marriage. 

“Are you? Is this—“ Yerim got up from her seat to rush to Yeojin’s side and shake the living daylights out of her girlfriend.

Yeojin purses her lips. “I know we’re only young, dumb and broke highschool students. I don’t really know what my future plans are cuz it’s scary y’know? Attending college, getting a job,  _ paying taxes _ ,” Yeojin finally rises up from her seat and pecks softly at Yerim’s knuckles, “But one thing’s for sure. I absolutely cannot imagine my life 10 years later without you in the picture. So let’s do an equivalent exchange! I’ll give half of my life to you if you give me half of yours.”

Yerim doesn’t know whether to cry or kiss her girlfriend so she does both. A sob racked her chest as she pulled Yeojin in a desperate manner to connect their lips. The shorter girl albeit surprised, returns the feeling all the same. Hidden behind the blinds, the pairing finally retracts from each other and gazes into each other’s eyes, full of longing.

Yerim spoke up first out of the two. “Dummy. Why have only half of my life when you can have all of it instead?”

“Wait, really? Sweet!” Yeojin unconsciously did her signature move, which was licking her front teeth whenever she was giddy. Yerim wondered if it was okay for her to be this happy. Sunshine flooded her soul the longer she embraced Yeojin. She’s going to have to mark today as the best day ever in her diary when she gets home later.

Yeojin’s tummy suddenly rumbled. Yerim didn’t even bother to stifle her laughter and broke out the loudest cackle she managed. Yeojin was red in the face, mortified that her body would betray her at such an important time in her life.

“The timing oh my god… so impeccable.” Yerim wiped a stray tear in the corner of her eye.

“Supplementary lessons were draining okay??? Now can we  _ please _ go to Aeong Cafe and eat their latest cakes, I’m starving for heaven’s sake.”

Yerim smiled approvingly and Yeojin sighs in relief. While being dragged out of the classroom by the hand, Yerim looks at the cherry mark on her nail one last time to remind her of the fact that today’s events weren’t a fever dream. 

What started as any normal day, ended up being the day she would engrave in her memory forever. 

“I love you, Yeojinnie.” Yerim felt like bursting with all these feelings of adoration inside her. She felt pure adoration for her cute girlfriend, Im Yeojin.

Yeojin returns the gesture with her eye smile. “I love you too, Yerim-ah. Now, let’s crash Aeong’s Cafe and stuff ourselves with all the cakes they have there!”

“Aeong Cafe, here we come!”

As the pairing ran into the distance with only an umbrella shielding them from the heavy rain, the weather miraculously began to clear up once they exited school grounds. Even a rainbow appeared behind the grey, dark clouds and maybe, just  _ maybe— _

This was a sign that someone up there was supporting the adorable couple and their youthful love. Alas, this is only a speculation.

Or is it?

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the scene in fma where edward proposed to winry. although i’ve never watched an episode of fma before, that proposal scene was just so darn cute until i couldn’t get it out of my mind plus i think there’s a silent agreement that yeorry just suits proposals... and pls ignore the cryptic ending i was just playing around with random words ^^
> 
> my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/tiredorbit) and  
> [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/tiredorbit) if you ever wanna hmu!


End file.
